Resident Evil Potter Edition
by robert32514
Summary: Two Champions of two worlds will find themselves on the battlefield against the undead while trying to destroy Umbrella. Time to Lock 'n' Load.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil Potter Edition**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Resident Evil**

**J. K. Rowling and Sony do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

** Potter Manor Feb 7th, 2109**

_"There's no time for us. There's no place for us. What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us?" _

_ "Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Wwwwhhhoooooo?"_

A gathering of the Potter, Weasley, Delacour, Longbottom, and the remaining Dursley Clan, who became magical after Dudleys change of heart and his cousin Harry forgiving him for their past, all family members and friends gathered outside the Potter Master Bedroom. For some time now, the Head Matriarch of House Potter in her aged state held onto her life for over a hundred years, spending as much time as she could with her youthful husband who was cursed with agelessness since the fall of Tom Riddle.

Harry James Potter was by no means a fool, for over a century he had ignored his immortal duties to remain by his families side. He refused to leave his wife. Death who had never been forgiving or fair, kept away from the Potter family, but had made sure that a price was paid by not allowing his master to age or die. He would not touch Harry Potter.

Today he would give it one last attempt to have his master listen before he was forced to act. Refusing to allow himself to be known yet, he watched as the Potter Matriarch wasted away in her husbands arms. Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley had spent many memorable years with her faithful husband. She had loved him as soon as he admitted his love for her. She used to hear of his legend when she was a young girl. When he saved her from Riddles diary as a young kid, she saw him in a different light. She saw the person behind the legend and had her views of him changed from that day on. Even without the life debt she owed, she would still be by his side,no matter what.

When he had proposed to her, it was the greatest day of her life. Like Harry, she too remained faithful. They had many children, many sons and many daughters. Now here she was, over a hundred years old, shriveled aged skin, white hair. Yet he had remained as he was since he was twenty-four years of age. And he had never left her side, despite his curse.

"Oh my beautiful man. My husband."

"Aye, I am that my love."

"I..have never known...!

"What?" he asked as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Why you stayed."

"Because I love you as much now as the day you kissed me for the first time."

"And I love you. 'Gasp', I don't want to die," she said as she looked to the sky as if pleading. Then looking back into his eyes "I want to stay with you, forever."

"I want that too."

"Will you do something for me Harry?"

"What Blossom?"

"In the years to come, will you light a candle in remembrance of my birthday?"

"Aye love, that I will."

"I'm proud to have given you children."

"Aye, they grew fine and strong." he softly spoke as tears fell from his eyes and down his face.

"Don't see me Harry. Let me die in peace." Harry ignored that as he gently lifter her upper half and delicately placed her on his chest, holding her close. "Where are we?"

"We're in Potter Manor love, where else? Past the hill side. The sun is shining, it's not cold. You've got your warmest clothes on, and the special boots I had made for you."

Looking down, he felt her slipping away. It was then he felt Death take her. He couldn't fight it or stop it. As her last breath escaped her, his final words came as he grieved, "Goodbye, my Bonny Gin."

_"There's no chance for us. Its all been decided for us. This world has only one sweet moment, set aside for us."_

_ "Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Wwwwhhhhhhhoooo? Who dares to love forever, aaaaallllllll aaallllllllooonnneee. When love must die." _

Two days later, hours after the funeral, many a family member watched as Harry refused to leave Ginnys Gravesite till he passed out due to exhaustion and no food, his children finding him laying on the ground in front of her tombstone, above her took him home and was able to spell food and liquids into him. Then one day, as Harry slept in his bed, Death collected things that it knew Harry would need on his new journey into a new world, in a new reality he intended Harry to be transported to. The family Invisibility Cloak was useless where he was going, but not the Sword of Griffindore. Harry was well versed and had mastered in wandless magic and battle magic, and thanks to his cousin Dudley, he had learned, studied, and mastered many forms of the Martial Arts as well.

He then shrank and gathered up Harrys upgraded flying motor-bike. Collecting that and charming a package to have an unlimited supply of potions, from blood replenishing potions, pepper-up potions, skele-grow potions, and others, as well as cures and antidotes of any and all poisons as well as besoar stones, he then came to Harry as his master slept. Sheathing the Sword of Griffindore on Harrys right side as Harry slept, and tying the package on his left, he was almost stopped when James Sirius Potter walked in and saw Death pause as he picked Harrys prone form up in his arms from his bed.

"Death? What are you doing?" James asked as he couldn't decide whether or not to draw his wand on the celestial being before him.

"Your father has eluded his destiny long enough. I am taking him where he is needed. Where his powers and skills can best be used to save lives. You will be the new head of the family from here on in."

James knew better than to try and stop Death. It was a tempting, yet futile thought. Finding no other alternative, James nodded as Death disappeared with his father. Harry Potter would be listed as Deceased due to a broken heart as an empty grave would be placed beside Ginny Potters own as well as a Tombstone with Harrys' name, birthdate, death date, and an epitaph. _"Everything that has a beginning, has an end. So a faithful husband goes to rest his beside his wife."_

Harry would awaken to find himself on a battle-field of both the living and the undead. Question was, would he survive?

_"Who wants forever anyway?"_

**Decided to use a bit of Queen music on this since this chapter was inspired from the first Highlander film. Official Chapter 1 will take place at the beginning of Resident Evil 2 Apocalypse. **


	2. Chapter 2 A new Nightmare

**Resident Evil Potter Edition**

**Ch. 1 A new nightmare**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Resident Evil.**

**J. K. Rowling and Sony do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 A new nightmare**

Harry James Potter gasped as his eyes opened and he gazed at the ceiling of a white room. Looking around, he found it was a hospital room, something he was very familiar with due to his days as an Auror.

Suddenly, he spotted a small table stand as he noticed a belt wrapped around what appeared to be the Sword of Griffindore and a pouch. Under the table, a set of black combat boots. Underneath the Sword was a set of clothes, padding for elbows and knees, as well as fingerless black gloves and a note beside them, weighed down with a miniature version of his flying motor-bike. Gathering the note he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ This letter is to inform you that you have put off your duties for too long a time. This was always your destiny in another world. But due to your upbringing, I waited and allowed you your freedom, but at a price. While your wife and family aged, you would not. Until you were ready for a mission of Mercy I had for you. You are in a new reality filled with muggle scientists who have been playing God and creating what you would call Inferi, but they are not like the Inferi as you know them. They can only be killed by a killing blow to the head, fire, and more. Find the one called Alice, your equal in this world. Her destiny and yours is tied together here in this world. The T-Shirt that lays under your Sword is created from a combination of the strongest metal and Basilisk/Dragon skin mixture as is the pants and boots. Good luck Harry, Alice needs you as you need her. Prepare yourself._

_ Death_

Harry cursed for a bit when he realized what was happening. "Sometimes I really hate you Death." He said as he burnt the letter to ash while still in his hand.

Stripping from his original clothes, he gathered the clothes on the table and looked for a shower. After finding one in the next room over, he went back and slipped on the new clothes and placed the Sword on his back. The shirt while orange and red, Griffindore colors, had his family crest on it where the heart should be. He took the package and looked inside. A note detailing many potions of different types with a limitless charm inside. Also, the pack was fire proof and could not be destroyed. Slipping on the gloves and taking a look around, he exited his room, but not before taking the miniature bike and slipping it into one of his pants pocket, he stepped outside. As he did, he came upon a woman with cherry blond hair and a Doctors robe, pulling a muggle shotgun from a muggle police cruiser, with nothing to protect her feet.

"You know, that's called stealing?" Harry said in light humor as he looked around at the carnage surrounding him and the woman before turning to find the shotgun pointed in his direction.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter!" He said as he held up his hands. "Are you Alice?"

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a warning tone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" he said in earnest.

"Try me." She replied as she slowly lowered the gun.

"I come from a Alternate Reality. The world I come from is a world of magic and mysticism.

"Prove it!"

Lowering his left hand, he softly yet in a tone she could hear, accio'd a newspaper to himself without taking his eyes from her. He then with his other hand replicated said newspaper and folded it and held it out to her.

Wide-eyed at the power he had used to summon and replicate the paper, she lowered the shotgun all the way, pointing to the ground, convinced of Harrys' magic.

"Do you need transport?"

"How, are you gonna pull a bike out of your pocket now?"

Smirking, he did just that as he did in fact pull his Flying Motor-Bike from his pocket and lowered it to the ground and enlarged it.

Ok, she was convinced that magic was real and that he was magical.

Getting on it and patting the seat behind him, she asked if he could create a strap for the gun. Once done and she strapped it to her back as she got on behind him.

"Where to first, my lady?"

"A surplus store or a police station. We need weapons and ammo, lots of it. And I also need clothes."

"Very well. I should warn you, we won't be taking the road, rather, we'll be flying."

"Wait, what?"

He laughed in good fun as he started the bike and gained enough speed till he started to lift on the bars and slowly started to lift off. She tightened her hold on him after placing her arms around his waist. After a bit when she realized she wasn't going to fall off, probably due to whatever magic he put on either her or the bike, she placed her head on his back and closed her eyes, feeling at peace with Harry.

He barely looked back as they soared in the air between buildings as she laid her head on his back. He then summoned a modified Patronus to find the closest surplus store and report back when it found it. The Stag Patroni soared off and moments later returned as it led the duo towards the store. Outside of it, was another bike that had apparently been abandoned. Walking in after landing and parking the bike next to the other one while casting a muggle notice me not on the bikes, they found what they needed.

Harry allowed Alice her privacy as she got into some fresh clothes and boots. While she was doing that, Harry took a backpack hanging on a wall and cast an extendable charm and a durability charm. He left various fully loaded weapons and extra ammo clips for her on the counter for her to choose from as well as a couple shoulder and leg holsters. He then summoned a Katana for her and placed various spells and runes from durability and various modes including light-saber mode. It would be charmed not to hurt her, just the un-dead. He then sheathed it and held it out for her after seeing her fully clothed, as he told her what he did to it, she strapped on the sword as well as the holsters and the weapons and ammo. What she didn't touch went into the bag as well as he shrunk it and placed it within a pouch he found in the store and had charmed it as well and was now wearing it on his belt, but not before he summoned every other weapon and every bit of ammo he could find and summon.

He heard a yelp as Alice collapsed and Harry rushed and knelt in front of her, only to see something happening, no scratch that, something in her arms and veins. She began to lose focus as her body was adapting to whatever had been done to her. Going on a hunch, Harry grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. Gently entering her mind, the images he saw, repulsed him so much that he swore to destroy Umbrella as he now knew exactly what was going on and who was behind it. He saw her past before she awoke and saw a Global Commercial company called Umbrella creating bio-weapons as its scientists violated her and exposed her to what is called a T-Virus. But unlike others exposed to it, her genetics adapted it and changed it. She became a Super Human.

Pulling out of her mind, Harry breathed before he hurled up the contents n his stomach. When Alice came to, she cried as Harry took her into his arms and promised her he would help her seek revenge for what was done to her and everyone else. Nodding, she saw him cast what he called a Patronus and explained what it did as it took the form of a stag. He then sent it to find human life however close it was. A few minutes later, he got what he needed as he looked to his bike and asked her if she wanted to ride with him again or get her own bike with the same capabilities as his when they exited the store. Wanting to try one of her own, he placed his hands on the other bike and gave it everything he had on his including unlimited fuel, flight, and mauk 4 speed capabilities.

They were then directed by the Stag Patroni as they flew to a church. Using Mage sight, he saw three life aura's, but one of them was exposed or bitten it seems. Harry would have to take care of that himself. He then saw three dead bodies and three mutant dog/brain creatures attacking the survivors while the church was surrounded by the undead. "Well, that just won't do!" Harry thought as he summoned Fiend-Fire in his hands and with the precision of someone within his field of expertise, roasted the undead, making sure they were ashes. He canceled the fire so it didn't affect the church as he then crashed through the churches majestic windows followed by Alice a second later.

Landing between the benches and heading to where the first dog/brain creature was, Harry pushed his right hand forward and banished it using a banishing charm where as it fell, a wooden cross fell onto it, keeping it pinned for the moment. Looking back at Alice, he saw that when she followed him, she turned the bike around and shout, "Move."

As the survivors Harry could now see were obvious Police Officers got out of the line of fire, Alice revved the engine forcing back tire to burn rubber until she released its break system and then back flipped off the bike as it moved forward on it's own.

The creature she sought to slay jumped and grabbed the bike the moment it went air-born as Alice then pulled two forty-five long-slide handguns and unloaded two shots that destroyed both the creature and the bike. Sighing, without looking back decapitated the creature he had pinned with a flick of a finger, and then with an _Incindio _Flame curse reducing it to ashes. Looking at the flaming wreckage of the bike Alice was riding earlier, he had to admit, she looked quite attractive for a bike rider when she rode that bike.

The last creature sought to sneak up on Alice, but she saw him out of the corner of her eye as she kicked one of the rows of benches into another row, forcing it to jump into the air and with a blast of her pump action shotgun, shot it backwards followed by another _Incindio_ Flame spell from Harry reducing the final creature to ashes.

Finally done with killing the creatures, Harry used his Mage sight, something Alice now noticed as Harrys' eyes flashed bright green, as he scanned the rest of the building making sure it was secured against any more nasty surprises.

An unfamiliar female voice broke his concentration and brought him back to his true sight, "Who the Fuck are you?"

Looking at the person the question came from, Harry introduced himself as did Alice. The woman then introduced herself as Officer Jill Valentine of the Raccoon City Police S.T.A.R. Unit. Her Partner Sgt. Peyton Wells of the same unit. Then the third person of their entourage was a weather woman by the name of Terri Morales. Harry looked towards the one he knew was bitten, Officer wells as he walked up to him and stunned him. Jill pointed her weapon at him as Alice pointed her gun at Jill. Seeing they were at a standoff, Jill asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"He's been infected. I can draw the virus and any infected cells and tissue out of him. I had to stun and place him within a magical coma, otherwise he would be screaming so much as to attract any unwanted attention."

"Magical. Magic isn't real."

"Actually," Alice spoke up. "The reality he's from, it is."

"Reality?"

Nodding, Alice continued, "He's a Sorcerer, from an Alternate Reality where magic exists. If he can save your friend, I'd let him. Otherwise, he'll turn and attempt to kill all of us. Harry here can stop that from happening."

Taking a chance, Jill removed the gun from Harrys head as he called on his magic to slowly and assuredly remove the infected blood, cells, and tissue. It took about seven minutes and then he was able to seal the wound when every bit of the virus and infected tissue was gone. Going within his pack, he used a pepper-up potion for himself before he took a vial of blood replenishing potion and spelled it down Officer Wells throat. Using his Mage Sight, he was able to verify that the Officer was fully cleansed of the virus and its effects. He then tapped the man on the head gently with a _Renervate. _When Officer Wells came too, Harry saw he was woozy due to Harrys' actions. Harry handed him a vial of Pepper-up potion and told him to drink.

Looking to Jill, who nodded, he gulped it down while showing his disgust for the taste of the potion. "Ugh, what is that stuff?" he asked as he now felt an extra boost of energy. The Potion sure had a kick to it.

"Trust me Officer Wells, you don't want to know." Harry replied.

When the Police Officer realized he was no longer in pain, Jill told him what she already knew. At first Peyton Wells was skeptical, until Terri was able to rewind and play back what she viewed with her camera and he saw exactly what Harry did. Harry had saved his life. Standing up, the man shook Harrys hand and said that if he could pay Harry back in any way, to just ask. Something Harry acknowledged even when he informed the current group he now found himself with, how he used to be an Auror, which was a magical equivalent of a Magical Cop who has fought _Inferi_ or Magically created Zombies before. So doing what he did was no big deal.

Little did they know, their current problem was about to take a get a whole lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Resident Evil Potter Edition**

**Ch. 2 Revelations**

**I do not own Resident Evil or Harry Potter**

**Sony and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Revelations**

As they began to exit the Church through the back, they realized the moment they opened the back door, they had to go through a Cemetery. Using his Mage Sight, he realized that plan was a bad idea. The corpses underground had awakened, and were currently digging their way through the ground. Closing the door and putting up a protective ward and unbreakable charms on all the doors and unlockable charms on them to keep any undead creature out, Harry decided to reveal some of what he can do. So, seeing he had no choice, Harry informed all of his new friends that one of the skills of a Mage was the gift to read minds, and magically teleport from one location to another so long as he knew where he was going. If trained and used for noble and true intentions, Legilimency, magical telepathy could be useful and painless. But to misuse the gift, could prove harmful to the victim, even deadly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Jill asked.

"Because I have been trained in the use of Mage Sight, meaning I can see auras and heat signatures, as well as cold ones. I just scanned the Cemetery, its occupants are are awake, hungry, and currently digging their way up. If you let me into your mind voluntarily, I am sure I can use a location from within your mind, and I can apparate, or magically teleport, all of us to a safe location."

"My God," Terri said as she look at Harry with wide eyes, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Guess we'll find out soon, won't we Ms. Morales?" Harry replied cheekily.

"I'll do it," Peyton stepped forward.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"If it gets us safely outta here man, hell yes. So, what do I have to do."

Harry guided him to a bench and had him sit down. "Look into my eyes, breathe easy and slowly. You'll feel a slight tingle in your head. That will be me gently knocking on whatever mental shields you have, asking entrance into your mind. When I do, you'll be able to see what looks like a sliver of light asking to be let in. If you let me pass, I'll only need an image, just an image of somewhere here in town that you feel safe in. Show me that image and I'll leave your mind as if I was never there."

Peyton nodded, breathed deeply and said, "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Okay, here we go." Harry gently pushed his mental probe out as it knocked on a door within Peytons mind. Peyton barely grunted as Harry did as he said he was gonna do. Peyton then brought up an image within his mind as he showed the Police Headquarters of Raccoon City. He then felt Harry gently slide out, with no pain on his mind, as Harry had said, "I got it. Okay, well done Peyton, well done. Next," he began as he looked around. "Is apparating, or magical teleportation. When done, what you will feel is a sensation of being squeezed through a very small tube. The effects are instantaneous and quick. When it's over, you will most likely bend over and hurl whatever is in your stomachs. That always happens to first timers. The best way to overcome this is to breathe easy and deep, close your eyes, and let it happen. As I said, it's the quickest and easiest way I know outside of Phoenix flame travel and Port-Keys is almost similar in its effects when it comes to apparating. As you can see, we don't have a Phoenix."

As he said that, a flaming plumage of fire came forth and landed on the back of a bench as Fawkes the Phoenix of Harrys childhood made itself known for the first time in over a century. As the Phoenix trilled its beautiful voice, relaxing the armed occupants, soothing their fears and worries. "Fawkes?" Harry asked as the Phoenix bowed its head in affirmative. As Harry stretched out his hand to the ancient bird of fire, Fawkes lashed out with its beak and pricked Harrys hand. It then began a bonding process, allowing itself to become voluntarily Harrys' familiar. It then cried into Harrys palm and healed it as it then sent images straight into Harrys mind.

"Oh how I've missed you Fawkes!" Harry stated as he rubbed his head upon Fawkes own. Harry then introduced everyone to Fawkes and was able to explain what he was, what he can do, and how Fawkes was sent to aid them in their time of need.

"So Phoenix teleportation is quicker and doesn't have any uneasy side effects?" Alice asked.

"Exactly!" Harry said with a smile as he petted the Phoenixes red and orange plumage. Fawkes then sent Harry images of a disabled man with glasses confined to a wheel chair, then a school, and a girl who looked like the man hiding out in said school, then two soldiers, and then a black man with a set of gold nickel plated .45 long slides guns. He then saw a creature with two faces, a before and after image, it was a face he recognized from Alices memories and when she hears this, she's gonna flip. He saw through Fawkes connection with him how the creature now names Nemesis, that Alices friend Matt had become was being controlled and was heading to a local theater to possible kill the other members of Jill Valentines and Peyton Wells Unit. He didn't notice that his new friends were trying to get his attention, so when he came to, he blinked a bit as he processed what he had seen.

"Harry, what happened?" Alice asked a bit worriedly.

"Alice, I have something to tell you, you two as well officers Valentine and Wells. Short version is Matt whom you met in the Hive is still alive, but he's not himself anymore, Alice. Umbrella changed him. Turned him into a monster. The remainder of Raccoon Cities S.T.A.R. Unit is about to be killed by the monster Matt has become. Umbrella is controlling him telling through a some sort of controlling device in his head to do so. I can get us all there, but I am gonna have to destroy Matthew Alice. I'm sorry, but whatever remained of your friend is gone."

Alice looked like she could barely stand after that and when Jill asked him to throw up an image of what this 'Matt' looked like, he did a before and after image for them all to see as he held a now broken and crying Alice.

"They're gonna pay for this." Peyton said.

"They will," Harry agreed. "As Deaths champion, I have the Ultimate Authority to do as I need to in this world. But we need to find survivors and get them to safety."

"Can you make it quick?", a now pissed off Alice asked. Harry knew what she was asking.

"You saw what I did outside the church, that was Fiend-fire compared to the _Incindeo_ spell which is a low level fire spell, Fiend-Fire is the hottest flame spell there is. It's rumored to feel like the fires of Hell itself and that that is where Fiend-Fire comes from. It will take about thirty seconds! Matt won't know what hit him. It will be quick and painless."

Alice nodded as she began to stand. Harry took off his bag and begun to summon and distribute ammo for Jill and Peyton, and a weapon for Terri. He didn't know if she'd need it, but he wanted to be safe and sure, as he handed her a 9 millimeter hand gun and an extra clip. After he showed her how to handle the gun, they were geared up and ready to go. Fawkes flapped his wings and threw his tail out to them as Harry told them to grab a tail and hold on. The moment they did, they found themselves in front of a theater that Harry had seen in Fawkes memory.

"Fawkes, get outta here, I don't know how you would be able to deal with the T-Virus and I don't wanna find out. Get somewhere safe until I need you, ok?" The bird of fire nodded as it flamed out of existence. Several walking corpses were nearby, all in which Harry dispatched them with _Incindeo _ spells reducing the creatures the victims had become to ash after a few moments.

"What the Hell was that?", a Pimp looking African-American asked as he came up to the group.

"That's something I like to know as well!" An officer in a flak jacket called out.

"Captain Henderson, it's good to see your alive. You already know Terri Morales from the news, I like you to meet Alice, and an Inter-dimensional traveler/ Sorcerer, Harry Potter.", Jill introduced.

"Sorcerer, like as in Magic?"

"Well, you did see a bird flame in and out of existence after depositing us, did you not Captain?" Peyton asked.

"I need more proof than that!" he said skeptically.

"Ok,!" Harry said and with a wave of his hand, a scream of "Wwwoooaaahhh..." was heard as the sniper on the roof was levitated to ground level with his gun, bullets, and even his beer.

"Proof enough for you Captain?" Jill asked.

"How did he get here? Into our reality?" another officer asked as he had some smarts and was proven right about the possibility of alternate Earths.

"I was cursed. Look, the main point is, I am here now and you guys are gonna need my help." Harry said irritably.

"Help with what? All this?" the sniper said as his hands spread out of all now permanently dead humans.

"That and more. Look, Umbrella took a Cop who was exposed to a creatures claws and changed him into something heading our way in just a moment. Now, I need all of you to get inside the Theater and hide. I'll deal with whatever Umbrella has done to said Officer. Then we got us a time sensitive mission we need to take care of."

Right as he said that, they all heard a set of deep foot steps heading their way. "I'd hide if I were any of you!" Harry said as he and Alice stood waiting on the creature to make itself known.

"If there's anything you'd like to say to Matt, or say a prayer for him, now's the time." Harry said to Alice in a serious tone without taking his eyes off the approaching being.

"Matt's already gone. I'll say a prayer later. Just make it quick."

"Very well."

As the creature approached their field of vision, Harry threw out his right hand and hit the creature with a non-verbal _"Expelliarmus". _All of his weapons from a mini-gun to a rocket launcher flew from the creatures grasp and landed a few feet behind the duo as Harry levitated it all behind him without taking his eyes away from Nemesis. With his left hand, he threw out Fiend-Fire. After about thirty seconds, Harry canceled the fire and all that remained of Matt/ Nemesis was ashes as Harry waved his hand and scattered its ashes to the four winds.

"Ok what next?" Alice asked as a phone booth a few feet away began to go off. Harry walked over, picked up the receiver and simply said, "Speak!"

"I was wondering if you'd speak to me." Another British voice said as Harry wasn't amused. I can get you out of the city, but I need your help."

"I'm listening."

**Five minutes later**

"His name is Dr. Ashford and he runs the Genetics and Viral Research Division of Umbrella Corporation." Harry said as all the Police, L.J. The Pimp, Terri, and Alice gathered around him.

"What's he want with us?" Jill asked.

"His daughter, Angela is trapped in the city. Umbrella was to evac her, but she didn't make it. She's hiding out in the school. We find her, he'll help us escape the perimeter."

"No deal," Captain Henderson said indignantly. We find the building with the thickest walls and doors, and we barricade ourselves in. Sit tight, wait for help."

"There won't be any help. Umbrella knows they can't contain the infection. The original plan was for at sunrise this morning, Raccoon City will be completely sanitized."

"Wait, what? No way, no way will that happen."

"What do you mean completely sanitized and what do you mean was?" Terri asked.

"They didn't count on me being here, so we only have about two maybe three hours left until a precision Tactical Nuclear Device is sent our way."

"What yield?" Peyton asked.

"Five Kilotons!" was Harrys answer.

"Son of a..."

"What does that mean?" Terri asked again.

Sighing, Alice answered for Harry, "It means it'll destroy the infection...and all evidence of it."

"It's Bullshit. It's Bullshit!", Peyton hollered out. No fucking way would they get away with that! It would be all over the fucking news!"

"A Cover-up." Terri deadpanned.

Harry continued, "Cover-up's already prepared."

Alice agreed, "A meltdown at the nuclear power plant."

"A tragic accident."

"Not even Umbrella is capable of this." Captain Henderson growled out.

"Captain, Peyton and I was there at the bridge. We know exactly how far Umbrella will go." "So, what do we do now, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Fawkes," Harry called out as he scribbled a message. The bird of fire flamed in as Harry rolled a message and tied it to one of his legs. "Get the girl, give her this message, and bring her here. When you return, I'll have another mission for you old friend." Harry stated as he began another message as Fawkes left. After about three minutes, Fawkes returned with the girl Angela, Fawkes on her shoulder. Jill pulled her to where a camera near the Theater could see her and a few minutes later a phone within the ticket booth of the theater began to go off. Hearing her fathers voice enabled her to calm down as everything that was happening began to take its toll on the young Ashford.

Harry in the meantime wrote and rolled another message up and had Fawkes go after the officers that Fawkes had seen. Moments later, Fawkes returned with both men who stumbled shortly after arriving as they couldn't believe what just transpired. Harry got the men that introduced themselves as Carlos and Nicolai up to speed on everything. Seeing that Carlos was infected, Harry did for Carlos was he did for Peyton earlier. Shrinking Nemesis' weapons and placing them into his backpack, he began the next stage of his plans.

He then had Fawkes get the Doctor himself. Once the people was was ready, Harry then used his magic to rip a lightpole from the ground and turned it into a Port-Key. After explaining the mechanics of Port-Keys and what to expect, everyone including the men took a few breaths and grabbed the pole.

"Remember," Harry said sternly. "Do not let go till I say. Ok?"

When they all nodded, Angela asked where they were going. Harry smiled and said they were heading to a place in the Scotland where Harry would begin to create an opposition against Umbrella. Angela smiled as Harry then asked if they were ready, when they nodded, he said, "Breathe in," when everyone did, he then said, "Activate!" Everyone from the S.T.A.R. Unit, the Ashfords, Terri Morales, L. J., Nicolai and Carlos, Harry, and Alice, disappeared from Raccoon City permanently.

When they landed in a forest area, all except Dr. Ashford fell to the ground trying to breathe as they all fought to not release what was already in their stomachs. As for Dr. Ashford, he could only hold his stomach as he too tried to catch his breath. Harry then turned and offered Alice a way back to have her revenge. She accepted. "Where are we, man?"

Harry led them to a clearing as a castle came into view. He knew it may have beend possible that Hogwarts may have existed in this reality at one point. His guess was right, though he couldn't sense any magic in the land. Kneeling and placing his hand upon the Earth, he called out to whatever magic was ever around. But what he found was a small spark that told him what he needed to know. And then it died. Harry bowed his head as he began to cry.

Alice came around and picked Harrys face up. "Harry what's wrong?" He hugged her as he cried for a few minutes more as she had no idea what was affecting Harry. She could only hold him as he let his grief take its course When he could get himself together, he was able to explain what he found. Magic on this world was gone. Its final gift was knowledge. Knowledge that the Earth has been infected, and it was now dying.

"What do you mean dying?" Captain Henderson asked.

"As a Sorcerer, I have a natural connection to both magic and the Earth. The Earth is now dying because the infection is in the Earth through the dead rising. I have the ability to use what my people call Mage Sight. What that means is to see what others can't see. Infrared, and the like. I am the last source of magic because I hold a Magical Core like all of my kind. Once I die, all of magic on this world will cease.

"Damn." L. J. said bowing his head.

"So what do we do?" Jill asked.

"We take samples of the earths soil. As much as can be gathered that is healthy. I'll start sending out teams to gather seeds, clean food and water. Good quality and uninfected animals. I'll also start gathering machines and equipment what we need for recycling liquids and wastes for reuse. Even if Raccoon city is wiped out, there's a good chance that the creatures have also gone underground via subways and sewers. They'll get through to other cities, states, then the world. Give it a year, you'll see what I mean. While Alice and I look for Umbrella, we'll also be bringing back survivors that have no connection to Umbrella. Those that do will have two choices, defect or die. My abilities enable me to see through a man and/or a womans' lies."

"What about vehicles, fuel, lights, etc?"

"We'll get all that. The only thing that cannot be trusted will be the foul of the air. Once the worlds population starts dying, the birds will start feasting on undead flesh which will make them dangerous since they'll become infected too. The same goes for the insects and the like.

"What makes Alice so important for you?"

"She should be the one to tell you that, not me. I have no right to spill her secrets."

Everyone looked to her as she looked to Harry. "I'm not gonna betray your trust Alice. I've worked to hard earning it, so I'm not gonna go back on you now."

Sighing, she told them everything that Umbrella had done to her. How she barely felt human and could feel that she was still changing. She then informed Harry in front of everyone how she felt something pulling her to Harry as Harry agreed and felt it too.

"Why were you sent to our Reality?" Dr. Ashford asked. When everyone sat as Harry conjured chairs for them, he told them his life story. After he was done, they took a few minutes to process what they learned. Moments later, L. J. stood up, "Well I for one am glad Death brought you here. We'd all be dead if not for you and that bird, what was it's name?"

"Fawkes, named after the man of Legend, Guy Fawkes. Remember, remember, the 5th of November. The Gunpowder, treason, and plot. I see of no reason why the gunpowder treason shall ever be forgot. My ancestor Godric Gryffindore named him after Guy Fawkes because they were friends. My ancestry in my world can reach all the way back to Merlin himself. But Fawkes is a Phoenix, one of several of the most purest creatures in existence with unicorns following behind, then dragons, and so on and so on."

"All those things existed in your reality?" Angie asked to which Harry nodded.

"Ok, what else?" Captain Henderson asked.

Turning to Hogwarts, Harry explained where they were. What the Castle itself once was. Heading inside of the school with the others following as he passed the chains that he himself snapped. Harry pushed his magical senses out but could not find a spark of magical energy anywhere.

"I have a lot of work to do to repair, prepare, and then reinforce the Castle with my magic and electricity, then defend it against infected undead creatures of the Air and the Earth." He thought to himself. With that, he began to plan as he spent the remainder of the day, then night, and all of the next day going about the castle and looking for similarities between his worlds Hogwarts and this worlds Hogwarts, while also making sure creatures like the Basilisk wasn't still within the school.


End file.
